


Milkshake

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Series: In which Stiles is a Weretiger [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Crack, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fluffiness, Singing Stiles, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, Weretiger Stiles Stilinski, catnip, kitten stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison thought it would be funny to bring cat-nip to training to see Stiles' reaction to it.</p><p>It wasn't exactly <em>funny</em> per say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack CRacKITY Crack.

Stiles woke to his non-existing alarm (he smashed it) and sat up, yawning.

He got up and walked groggily to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Bye Stiles! Off to work," His dad called from downstairs.

"Okay, bye dad! Eat healthy, Love you!"

He heard the door close.

Stiles pulled his clothes on and walked back to his room to see Derek sitting on his computer chair.

He flailed and fell to the ground clutching his chest dramatically.

Stiles took a huge breath for the impending doom of an unstoppable rant.

"Dude, stop doing that! Just like call me or text me or HELL just become a whale washing dolphin and sing to let me know you're here, because for god sake I'm going to have a heart-attack one day because of you and I will send you the fucking bill on the back of a combination between a lion and a very large rock."

"Are you quite right there?" Derek said as Stiles crawled onto his lap and curled up.

"No." Stiles replied on Derek's lap.

"Are you still tired?"

"No."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you need milk?"

"No."

"Do you want a million dollars?"

Stiles looked up at Derek abruptly.

Derek gasped with a smirk on his face.

"Me too,"

Stiles groaned and hid his face again.

"It's a cat thing, isn't it? You know, all the curling up,"

" _Yeah_. It's instinctive, you know cause your really warm,"

"Right.."

Derek drawled.

"Training in an hour Stiles,"

He said picking Stiles up off of his lap and dropping him on his bed.

Stiles groaned again.

Derek climbed out the window and Stiles was left to get ready.

•••

Lydia and Allison thought it would be funny to bring cat-nip to training to see Stiles' reaction to it.

It wasn't exactly _funny_ per say.

"Awwwww!"

Lydia, Erica and Allison cooed as they watched Stiles roll in the grass that Lydia hid the cat-nip in.

Stiles was pretty sure he even heard Jackson coo in a high-pitched voice.

The pack were all standing around Stiles as he sprawled frolicking in the grass, happily purring.

"What did you guys do to him?"

Scott asked looking at his friend fondly.

"Cat-nip,"

Lydia said simply.

Derek started laughing.

The pack stared at him in horror as he doubled over with it and he was laughing so hard he was crying.

"He looks so- and a-and He-he"

He was cut off by more giggles.

The pack was still looking at him in horror even as he fell into the grass laughing and rolled in the cat-nip.

Stiles noticed this and just rolled onto Derek completely, making a high animalistic sound and licked Derek's face.

Derek stopped laughing for a moment, shocked, but kept laughing when Stiles rolled over doing snow-angels in the grass.

His laughter was joined by the packs snickering, which turned into outrageous laughter when Stiles started singing.

"Its a _sweeeeet_ trip to the candy shop doo do do _dooooo_ ,"

"He's so high," Boyd wheezed.

"Whale penises are kind of huge aren't they?" Stiles asked with a serious look on his face.

Scott started hitting his head on the ground as soon as he fell toward it, gasping for air.

"I think they are." Stiles commented with finality, signaling the end of that conversation.

Suddenly, Stiles planted his face in the catnip and started pushing forward with his legs, ass in the air and arms limp by his sides. The pack watched in hysterics as Stiles slowly made his way across the patch, turned around and started again.

"I just, I-I just want a milkshake," Stiles said absently, flopping back so he was facing the sky again, grass stains littering his face.

"Like, not just a normal one, but like... one that brings all the boys to the yard... You know? 'Cause that'd be cool."

Thumps could be heard as everyone fell over, laughing so hard they couldn't breath.

Allison was goddamn seal clapping.

"It shall be made of clouds, and the sprinkles shall be rainbows,"

He paused for a minute.

"AND IT SHALL BE YUMMY!"

The pack were holding their stomachs in pain and crying at this point.

Stiles took upon a voice that resembled David Attenbroughs and cleared his throat.

"And in that moment I swear... I was a Lebanese chipmunk."

Lydia whimpered,

"Never again,"


End file.
